10 song drabble  FrUk
by Rogue-Archer
Summary: Yah so this is a 10 song drabble I did based around those 3 famous words 'I love you' so yah please read and review! :3


**AN:** Yah I like doing these drabbles ^^ So please read and review and I will give you a free virtual cookie! :3 and c'mon who doesnt love cookies?

**Disclaimer****:** I don't own Hetalia or any of the songs!

**1) Fairytale – Alexander Rybak**

~_"I love you, Angleterre." Francis said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the younger blonde.~_

"FRANCIS!" The teacher yelled, snapping the Frenchman out of his daydream. He just smiled and shrugged, indicating he didn't know the answer. The teacher just sighed, as a student walked in with another following. "Ok, class, this is our new student, will you pleas tell the class your name." He nodded and turned to the class, "My name is Arthur Kirkland" he said as he bowed Francis' face lit up. "You can go sit next to Francis in the back." A small smile was threatening to appear on Arthur's face at the mention of his love's name. "Ok," he said as he walked back to his seat….oh yes, this was going to be a fun class.

**2) I'm Only Me When I'm With You – Taylor Swift**

"That one looks like a flower"

"That one looks like your cooking"

"shut up"

Arthur pushed the Frenchman away from him and pouted. "Aww, you know I was just joking" Francis said as he put his head on the other's shoulder. "Yah, I know" Arthur said as he kissed Francis on the nose. Francis smiled and layed back down.

"That one looks like a boat"

**3) Every time We Touch – Cascada**

"I love you" Arthur said as he placed his forehead on Francis'. Arthur kissed his nose then closed his eyes.

**4) When I'm With You – Faber Drive**

"Angleterre~~" Francis sang as he bounced into the living room where Arthur was reading a book. "What do you need, Francis?" Arthur said as he raised his head to look at Francis behind his glasses. Francis blushed a very deep shade of red. _'Sacrebleu, he looks so sexy in his glasses.'_ "Um, Francis are you ok?" Arthur asked as he stood up and walked over toward the blushing Frenchman. Francis just nodded and looked away, trying to hide the blush. Arthur laughed and pulled Francis into a hug, "you're so cute, I love you."

**5) He Said She Said – Ashley Tisdale**

Arthur blushed as Francis put in the DVD of….rather odd music videos, into the DVD player. "What…is this?" Arthur asked as he blushed even harder. Francis just laughed and kissed his cheek. "I told you… these songs remind me of us" he whispered into Arthur's ear as he blushed even harder….if it were possible.

**6) Bang, Bang, Bang – Selena Gomez**

Dear Alfred,

I'm over it. I found someone elase. I'm really glad we broke it off, 'cause, if we didn't I would have never met him. I hope you find someone who makese you as happy as Francis makes me. ~ Arhur

**7) Worldwide – Big Time Rush**

"Hello?" Arthur said as he picked up his phone while he was making a cup of tea. "Bonjour, Angleterre" Francis said from the other end. "Hello, Francis, what do you need?" Arthur asked with a smile on his face. Hearing his voice always makes him happy. "I'm just calling because….I…..just wanted to hear your voice." Arthur could fell the blush on Francis' face. "I love you Francis," Arthur said, hoping for a response. "I love you, too" Arthur's smile widened. "Goodnight" Arthur said to Francis. "Good morning" Francis said as they both laughed.

**8) All I ever wanted – Basshunter**

Dear Francis,

I didn't know how to tell you, so I decided to write you a letter. I know it's cheese but, I don't really care. I love to see you smile. Every time I hear your voice I smile because you make me happy. Every time I see you I either want to tell you 'I love you' or kiss you….most of the time it's both. So….. I love you , Francis Bonnefoy.

Love, Arthur

**9) Something There – Beauty and The Beast**

"Arthur?"

"Yes, Francis?"

"Ummm, are you…..smiling?"

"Why, yes, yes I am"

"Oh, well, may I ask why?"

"Because, I finally figured out my feelings!"  
>"Umm, do you want to tell me what these feelings are?"<p>

"…"

"Well?"  
>"I love you"<p>

**10) Mine – Taylor Swift**

"I love you, Arthur" Francis whispered into his ear, with his arm around his waist. Arthur blushed and looked the other way, mumbling something. "What was that, mon amour?" Francis asked " I said…..I…I LOVE YOU TOO." Arthur practically yelled as he kissed Francis on the lips. Francis smiled and laughed. "You are so cute when you're blushing"

**AN:** Sooo? How was it? C'mon dont be shy! I wont completely kill you...:) hahah jk


End file.
